Can things get any worse?
by ChiharuChii
Summary: My special day today! But 'he' was meant to be with me but instead 'he' is with 'her'... He forgot... Sorry this is my first fanfic go easy on me. I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL
1. Chapter 1: he forgot

**_Chapter one - silly promises_**

-LUCY'S POV-

It was Lucy's birthday; the day 'he' was supposed to take her on a date, but NO instead 'he' was with Lisanna, Lucy looked over to where Natsu and Lisanna were; he had his arm around her and they were both laughing together 'I wonder if Natsu has kept his promise... I mean he was the one who made it' Lucy thought.

-FLASHBACK-

"Lushy!"

"What is it Natsu! And don't say my name like that!"

"Promise me that I get to go on a date with you on Your special birthday, since you know.. You're my girlfriend and all!"

"Ok,Promise!"

-END OF FLASHBACK, LUCY'S POV-

"What's happened Lucy?!"

I jumped when I saw Mirajane; she was so worried, why? I instantly touched my cheek and realised that I was crying, I quickly wiped my tears said.

"I'm ok Mirajane,sorry if I scared you-"

"Lucy!" A voice suddenly interrupted me as I swiftly turned myself to face Natsu 'maybe he remembered!' I thought, a smile showed up on my face but then it suddenly dropped when I saw Lisanna's fingers intertwined with Natsu's.

"Lucy is it ok if Lisanna joins our team?"

I smiled and nodded "of course she can join the bigger the better!"

"And we are kicking you out..."

"Why?!"

"Because I love Lisanna! Of course if I'm going add my girlfriend to the team I need to kick out the weakest member!"

My heart shattered as he said that 'weakest member!' 'I love Lisanna!' 'We are kicking you out!', Everyone heard it and went silent; no one cheered or congratulated them because they knew Natsu would forget, Natsu the dense dragon slayer, Natsu the one I love, Natsu the one who broke my heart. I looked at them in shock, tears ran down my eyes and I made sure Natsu saw it.

"Lucy, are you ok?"

"NO SHES NOT OK YOU DENSE DRAGON SLAYER" levy shouted across the room making everyone angry at the so called 'new couple'.

"What did I do?!" Natsu asked in a dumb voice

"I can't believe you forgot..."

"Luce I-"

"DONT CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN"

I ran out of the guild doors til I reached the forest in the outskirts of Magnolia, tears streaming down my face, he forgot... He forgot it was my birthday today... I make such silly and stupid promises why?


	2. Erm Author Notes?

**_IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING CHAPTER 2! *runs out of room*_**

**__**I just figured out how to post be we chapter -_-' I was panicking when I couldn't figure out how to make a new chapter ^-^ but now I know how to Yay! I was so happy I felt like I was going to kill myself if I didn't find out how to post a new chapter.

Anyway I'm going to stop blabbering on about my triumphant discovery of posting a chew chapter... bai bai!

p.s. chapter two is on its way! Here's a preview

**chapter two - Goodbye fairytail... This is the end**

_He's smiling!?_

_"Phhht, why would I go out with that weakling?"_

_ever since Lisanna came back from the 'dead' Natsu started forgetting his beloved mate... Lucy._


	3. Chapter 2: Tears n Hugs

Hallo everybody! I forgot to write this on the Author note Thingy-Mabob thT I'm going to post a chapter everyday... or maybe once a week... I dunno but yeah I'll try write new chapters as quick as possible. Sorry for the shorty short chapter! ( my arm just flopped on the bed and it won't move :O )

ok so on with the chappy!

* * *

**Chapter two - Tears n' Hugs**

**-PREVIOUSLY-**

_I ran out of the guild doors til I reached the forest in the outskirts of Magnolia, tears streaming down my face, he forgot... He forgot it was my birthday today... I make such silly and stupid promises why?_

**-ERZA'S P.O.V-**

It has been two whole weeks since Lucy ran out of the guild, tears streaming down her face,Everyone has been glaring at Natsu and Lisanna for for the whole two weeks, it seems Lisanna is really depressed and as for Natsu.. He-He's smiling!? It seemed like Lucy wasn't important to him, in the corner

I observe closely as Lisanna talks to Natsu and sh-she slapped him?! She looks very angry and sad at the same time and then out of nowhere I hear her shout.

"YOU BAKA! IT WAS LUCY'S BIRTHDAY AND YOU PROMISED HER YOU WOULD TAKE HER ON A DATE!"

"Phhht, why would I go out with that weakling?" Natsu replied with a smirk, He just wasn't himself today... I wonder why?

"HMM, LET ME THINK OH YEAH BECAUSE SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND BAKA, WHAT KIND OF GUY ARE YOU?!"

Natsu winced after what she had said but after all she was right, what kind of guy was he? And Lucy was his girlfriend but ever since Lisanna came back from the 'dead' Natsu started forgetting his beloved mate... Lucy.

**-NORMAL P.O.V-**

Lucy took a deep breath and walked into the guild, she heard what Lisanna said. and it was all true, She hated how Natsu was loving and nice but then suddenly becomes the opposite. She sighed and walked through the guild and made her way to the doors of the Master Makarov's office.

"Master, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course my child come in"

As Lucy walked in- no more like stumbled in Master Makarov had a concern look on his face when he saw Lucy fall down to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong my child? Did someone hurt you?!"

"I-I-it's all N-N-Natsu's fault!" Lucy declared "I-I-It's all his fault that I resulted in leaving the guild!"

Somewhere in the guild Natsu wouldn't stop sneezing ( let's say a sneezing fit) and Lisanna was getting worried.

"Why did you not tell me you were going through all this pain my child? It makes me feel like an irresponsible Master, now give me your hand so I can remove your guild sign but remember, Fairytail will always accept you with open arms!"

With that said, Master Makarov removed Lucy's guild insignia and he gave her one last hug before she left the room.


	4. Chapter 3: Goodbye Fairytail

**Chapter three - Goodbye fairytail... This is the end**

**-PREVIOUSLY-**

_With that said, Master Makarov removed Lucy's guild insignia and he gave her one last hug before she left the room._

**-LUCY'S P.O.V-**

I walked out of Makarov's office and headed toward the guild doors, I realized that everyone was staring at me... Why? That's when I remembered all the crying I did in Makarov's office. I reached the guild doors when I heard Makarov shout.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! What are you doing?!"

Everyone instinctively stared at me, I knew what he was trying to do, I looked up at him and I saw an evil grin on his face. Yep, he's trying to make me say that I'm leaving the guild, I stared at Makarov for a few seconds planning to give a reply without the guild finding out that I'm leaving.

"You already know 'Master Makarov', I explained it to you in your office" I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

" Oh really? Can you explain it to me again?" Now this time Makarov had a wider grin than before at it was looking straight at me.I gulped.

"Well...um...err..." I was sweating bullets as everyone had their intense stares at me, well not everyone; the only person who wasn't staring at me was the one and only... Natsu, but as long as Natsu doesn't hear It'll be alright to tell the guild.. Right?

"Ughh alright, you win Makarov" I lifted my hand up where my guild mark used to be and everyone looked in shock.

"I'm leaving Fairytail!" I heard Natsu choke on his food as he heard me shout it, suddenly I see Lisanna fall to the ground on her knees crying her eyes out.

"IT'S ALL MY STUPID FAULT THAT YOU'RE LEAVING! IM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID, IT WAS BETTER WHEN I WASN'T HERE!" Now this time everyone looked at Lisanna, I walked up to her and hugged her.

"It's not your fault Lisanna... It's no ones fault" but of course only me and Master knew who's fault it was.

"I'm just going to train for a while and I took the guild mark off so no bandits will kidnap me or anything.. Don't worry, I'll be back" after I said that everyone looked like they were on the verge of crying bullets, I chuckled because I already told them that I was just training which was obviously a complete lie.

**-ERZA'S P.O.V-**

Lucy don't go... We still have lots to do like: hang out, gossip, food contests and lots of other fun stuff, Just please don't leave us standing there waiting for you.

**-GRAY'S P.O.V-**

Lucy why do you have to leave us now? No one will be the same without you... But I respect your decision... I am so going to beat up flame brain!

**-WENDY'S P.O.V-**

No Lucy don't leave! Who would I run to if people are being mean to me? Who else would fight for me if I was kidnapped? And who would be the greatest big sister ever? Well certainly not Natsu! He would just make fun of me... *sobs*

**-NORMAL P.O.V-**

Lucy gave the whole guild (except Natsu) a hug before she went out, she ran to her apartment and summoned Virgo.

"Punishmen-"

"NO, NO PUNISHMENT! I just want you to pack my stuff"

"Right away, princess"

"Thank you Virgo"

Lucy and Virgo set off packing her things.

(Tiimmeeee skiiiiipppp~~~!)

When Lucy finished packing she thanked Virgo and sent her back to the spirit world with her things, then she went off to the train station, as she went to sit down at her designated seat she saw someone who she thought she would never see in a million years.

"Lulu?!"

"Lucy?!"

"Oh my gosh! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me too!"

Lucy and Lulu both squealed and hugged each other, It was two twin sisters reunited, they talked for a while on the train and Lucy explained to Lulu what happened in her life (Lulu explained about what happened in her life too).

"And then we both ended up seeing each other!" Lulu exclaimed, she looked like she was about to break down and cry, Tears also welled up in my eyes as I thought of what Natsu would of said if she told him about Lulu, on the train Lulu fell asleep next to Lucy and Lucy looked back at the Fairytail guild sign that was showing in the distance.

"Goodbye Fairytail... This is the end."

* * *

On the next chapter will tell you all about Lulu Heartfilia


	5. NOT CHAPTER 4 (still need to read!)

Sorry guys this isn't chapter 4 please don't throw things at me! ( hides behind Chuck Norris)

In the last chapter i added Lulu Heartfilia in it, MWUAHAHA I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT LULU HEARTFILIA WAS AN OC MWUAHAHA! *gets hit by a rock*  
Owwwww... Anyways heres her profile thingymabob.

* * *

Name:Lulu Heartfilia

Family:Jude Heartfilia (father), Layla Heartfilia (mother) and Lucy Heartfilia (twin sister)

Magic: Celestial dragon slayer & Celestial wanderer (same as the second fanfic i had and if you dont know what a celestial wanderer is go look at my second fanfic )

Background: lulu was born one minute before Lucy, she lived with lucy til they were four and thats when lulu got taken by a celestial dragon but Clementine ( celestial dragon) mistaken Lulu as Lucy and Clementine treated her badly but wouldnt let her go back home and on the 7th of july Clementine left her and the spirit king appeared out of nowhere and made her into a wanderer spirit but Lucy doesnt know that.

Looks: She has blond hair that turns into brown at the tips and it stops at her neck (like Lisannas hair but she has a side fringe that covers her right eye), she has a maroon colored jumper that goes all the way down to her thighs, she has shorts that hide under her maroon jumper, she wears ear mufflers and she has a skull neckalace, she has chocolate brown eyes like Lucy's but hers is abit darker, she wears big blue hiking boots and she wears purple tights.

Pet: her pet is named Tama, she is an exceed like Happy, Pantherlily and Charle, Tama looks just like Charle but she is black ( like my cat in real life )  
Tama wears a light blue dress and she always wears a red collar with a bell.

* * *

I guess thats it... Anyway im gonna take a break because im tired and lazy  
*gets hit by a chair* owwww... Why am i being abused?! Anyway bai bai - Layla

Oh and P.S. Lulu is going out with Loke sorry Aries...


	6. Chapter 4: Old and New Faces

Chapter four - Old and new faces

I'm sorry for not posting! I'm so busy with school I completely forgot about the fanfic!  
And I also had a cold for a long time so I couldn't keep my head straight but I managed to pull out of that cold and finish this fanfic (IM SOO SOOO SORRRY)

* * *

-PREVIOUSLY-  
"And then we both ended up seeing each other!" Lulu exclaimed, she looked like she was about to break down and cry, Tears also welled up in my eyes as I thought of what Natsu would of said if she told him about Lulu, on the train Lulu fell asleep next to Lucy and Lucy looked back at the Fairytail guild sign that was showing in the distance.

"Goodbye Fairytail... This is the end.

-LUCY'S P.O.V-

I wake up to find myself in a room... Wait I'm in a room! I panic and stand up but then I remember this was Lulu's house and we've been training for two years now, I look around and I find my stuff neatly packed into drawers, cupboards and dressers; it all looked so elegant but the thing that caught my eye the most was the elegant white grand piano that was in the center of the room.

-NORMAL P.O.V-  
Lucy strode towards the piano and she gently opened the lid to find music sheets in it, she carefully sat down on the chair and sang as she played the beautiful white piano.

( she sang broken hearted girl from beyonce )

~~Time Skip~~  
Just as Lucy was finished playing piano she heard a scream,

"Lulu?!" Lucy shouted in fear.

She quickly ran down to the living room and saw Lulu all tied up with bruises and then Lucy heard a pang from behind her head; her world twisted and slowly turned black.

-LUCY'S P.O.V-  
I woke up to find that I am blindfolded, I hear Lulu quietly crying and carefully crawl over to her, I blindly untied the ropes behind her back and she untied my blindfold and the ropes and what I saw was horrific.

We were in a confined room; The walls were covered in blood, the floor was all wet with water and blood and in the corner of the room was an operating table... AN OPERATING TABLE?!, I panic and I quickly look around to find an exit, I find a big enough air vent to fit me and Lulu in so I quickly gesture her to follow me.

"Open the gate of lions, LEO"I commanded

"Hello my beautiful princesses, how are you?" Loke appeared out of nowhere and smiled at Lulu.

"Please protect us while we are trying to pry this air vent open" Lulu asked.

Loke simply nodded and stood in the Center and guarded the three doors 'is there something between them?!' I think to my self

"Open the gate of bulls, TAURUS" I held on the the key as tight I could as I might drop it in to the bloody water (not in the bad way I meant there's blood in the water)

"My dear sexy Lucy and Lulu what happened to you?!" Taurus exclaimed with worry in his eyes.

"We're alright Taurus, what we need you to do is help Loke guard the doors" I instinctively pleaded

"Anything for my Lucy and Lulu!" The Muscular bull marched down to where Loke was, they greeted each other and went to work. I managed to open the vent and climb on through with lulu, there were light in the air vent which was acctually quite amusing. As me and lulu were climbing through the vent we saw what I never hoped to see. Natsu, his face never changed which I guess made me fall in love with him again... But there was someone also there with him, he walked over to that person and hugged...her...  
Tears were welling up in my eyes and I've realised, today is the day I see old and new faces...


	7. AN GOMENASAI!

Hey guys! It's me Layla and I'm back from my holiday in Scoootland! And also... GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI!

The reson I haven't been updating is because I'm a lazy ass and I have to admit I'm the biggest lazy ass in my school... But not its only that, it's also because I'm coincidentally have the most tremendous writers block (also because there was terrible reception in Scotland, no offence to the people who live in Scotland; Scotland rules :3) so ill have a HHHHHUUUUUGGGGGEEEEE break until I get another idea for the story :D and so my little fingers can start typing to their hearts content ;v;

And I have more bad news... I might stop this fanfic... GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI! The reason is because I just didnt like the result of how the fanfic went; I imagined a heartbreaking, dramatic, awesome, fantastic feel to the fanfic but when I read the fanfic I don't feel that spark there and I feel embarrassed on how bad my grammar is ( grammar nazi 3) and I realized how my sentences didnt really make sense especially the last chapter...

I've been getting alot of complaints on how my stories are to short... I know I know they're not much to read but I try; my poor brain is working its hardest :( I'm just not used to doing chapters I gues... I'm more into writing one-shots... So yeah :\

I'll try hard to please all of you in the future! Gambatte!

From your fat ass companion

- Layla.


End file.
